Cooter Johnson
| aliases = Coot | continuity = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Mississippi | known relatives = Duke Johnson (father); Loretta Johnson (mother, deceased) | status = | born = 1972 | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Bad Blood" | actor = Grant Bowler }} Cooter "Coot" Johnson is a fictional werewolf and a minor recurring character featured in the HBO television series True Blood. He is played by actor Grant Bowler and introduced in the premiere episode of season three, "Bad Blood". Cooter made seven appearances in the series in total in season three. His final appearance was episode 3x7, "Hitting the Ground". Biography Cooter Johnson is a werewolf and the leader of a pack of werewolves in service to the vampire King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. He is also the leader of a motorcycle gang called the Fuck You Crew, which is also comprised of only werewolves. Cooter Johnson was born in Yazoo County, Mississippi in 1972 to Duke and Loretta Johnson. Cooter was born into tragedy as his mother died giving birth to him. Duke blamed Coot for his wife's demise and never forgave him. Cooter grew up with intense anger management issues, which he typically took out on smaller, weaker children. By the time he nine-years-old, Cooter was already serving his first stint in juvenile detention. As he grew older, his rage issues only intensified. Despite this however, Coot developed a charm with the ladies and he was never in short supply of women who wanted to be with him. True Blood: The Complete Third Season Blu-ray; "Beautifully Broken" Cooter was romantically tied to a woman named Debbie Pelt, who was formerly engaged to another werewolf named Alcide Herveaux. While working for Russell Edgington, Cooter became addicted to V, which is how Edgington was able to maintain control over the wolves. Under his orders, Cooter kidnapped Bill Compton from a restaurant in Louisiana and brought him before the King. Compton did not go quietly however, and fought against Cooter's gang, tearing the leg off of one (Hank) and biting the ear off another (Louie). True Blood: Beautifully Broken Cooter's violent life finally came to an end at the hands of Alcide, who at first shot him in the chest, but fired again for a fatal head wound when Cooter attempted to shift from human form to lupine form. Notes & Trivia * * In wolf form, Cooter was a male wolf with grey fur and glowing orange eyes. As an Alpha, he had the ability to force the members of his pack to shift from human form to wolf form upon command. * Coicidentally, Cooter is not the last werewolf packmaster that Alcide Herveaux kills on acount of Debbie Pelt. In season four, Alcide kills Alpha pack leader Marcus Bozeman in "Soul of Fire". * Cooter Johnson had the Eif-rune branded on his neck. This Runic symbol was associated with the Wolfsangel, which evolved from the Nazi SS contingent known as Operation Werewolf - a top-secret commando unit which was one of Adolf Hitler's more ambitious strategies towards fighting the war in Europe. * Other members of Cooter's pack include Debbie Pelt, Gus, Hank and Louie. * Actor Grant Bowler has also had recurring roles on Blue Heelers, Adrenalin Junkies, Stingers, Something in the Air, Always Greener and All Saints. See also External Links References ---- Category:1972/Character births Category:2010/Character deaths Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters with biographies Category:Crew categories needed